


Late Nights & Morning's Twilight

by StarryNightStories



Category: Hustle Cat (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNightStories/pseuds/StarryNightStories
Summary: “Where did Nacht go again?” Graves asked aloud, placing his coffee on the end table in the small living room of his apartment. Did he even say where he was going, or when he would be back? He took his seat, slipping the book out from under his arm.Dracula meowed at him from the floor--it wasn’t a response, so much as her asking for attention, but her presence did make him feel a little less alone in the empty apartment. She lept up, taking her spot on his lap, kneading his legs, and then laying across them.It... Was going to be quite a long night.
Relationships: Graves/Nacht
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Late Nights & Morning's Twilight

_ Nacht’s out late again. _

Graves kept the thought to himself--though, the cat curled up in his lap likely knew what was on his mind. She looked up at him with big, blue eyes--a stranger would likely describe them as icy, as chilling, but to him, they were serene, they were comforting, they were loving--and they asked him: “Why are we back with him?”

He put his book facedown on the armrest, and carefully ran a hand over the young Dracula’s head, down her back--to which she responded with a happy chirp. He reached over, taking a cup of coffee from the end table with his free hand. “Well, Countess,” He said softly. “You should know the answer.”

She did; she shut her eyes and laid her head back down on his leg, accepting his response.

Graves placed his cup back on the table and hesitated to speak again. “I know, you think it’s foolish. But… I do think he’ll get better.” A sigh passed his lips as he looked away from her, towards the streetlights outside of his window. “We don’t really have anywhere else to go but on our own, and oh, how miserable that would be.”

Dracula stiffened at his comment--how miserable that would be. Graves furled his fingers, his hand hovering above her back. “It wouldn’t be that miserable, but.” He slowly drew his hand to the nape of his neck, trying to rub the exhaustion away. “I would miss him, you know.”

Dracula’s gaze rose to stare at him--he only stole a glance, but her eyes seemed to say “ _ Don’t you miss him now? You’re dating him, and you don’t feel like you’re loved. _ ”

Perhaps Graves was projecting too much. Perhaps she really thought nothing of the situation.

Regardless, she meowed and rose, stretching and arching her back before hopping onto the armrest next to the book, and climbing to the back of the chair.

“We’ll think about it, dear.” Graves whispered quietly, reaching up behind him to give her a gentle scratch on the chin. “We’ll think about it.” He reached over, taking his cup and taking one last drink to drain the cup, and placed it in the small apartment’s kitchen sink.  _ I can’t stay awake waiting for him any longer, _ Graves thought to himself; the gentle glow of morning’s twilight gave him a general idea of the time--the specifics didn’t matter,  _ I shouldn’t keep myself up for as long as I do. _ “Countess Dracula? We’re going to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: cosmicflowerswriting.tumblr.com


End file.
